


Daryl Dixon Loves Me

by BlueEyesBlueSkies



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/pseuds/BlueEyesBlueSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl comes across Lucy (OC) in the woods and claims her for his own. Story begins during the Farmhouse era of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daryl Dixon Loves Me- Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I’m the author of this story. The Walking Dead is the source of the original work. Daryl Dixon/OC fantasy. I don’t know Daryl Dixon, do not own the character Daryl Dixon, and do not mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don’t sue me!

I wasn’t ready for the end of the world, and I certainly wasn’t ready to meet a man like Daryl Dixon. 

When the world went to hell, I was just a Junior in college trying to figure out what I would do once graduation rolled around. One minute I’m writing an essay on The Fall of Western Civilization; next minute, I’m living in it.

Everything happened so fast, but it is burned into my memory like a brand. My parents came help get my boyfriend Tom and I out of town. Before my very eyes, my own roommate ate my mom, and bit my dad when he tried to help. Tom cried like a baby, as if they were his parents. He couldn’t even get up off his knees to help. I pulled my shit together, and did what had to be done. There’s not a day goes by I don’t think about my mom and my dad, and I won’t forget the disdain I quickly felt for Tom.

Two weeks in, and we’ve made it into the Georgia countryside. Tom is off weeping while he sets up our camp for the night. Hunting for food and getting fresh water is my job. I don’t mind, gives me an excuse to clear my head. My daddy raised me in the mountains so I’d be able to hold my own. Who knew how useful that was going to be?

I finally came across a fresh stream, first one we’d seen in days. Filling our canteens, I desperately wanted to wade in and wash off the grit of the road. The water was cool and crisp, and tasted sweet on my lips. What the hell, I thought. Tom will survive if I take an extra hour for myself. Little did I know, that decision would snowball into a whole new life. 

I set my rifle and hunting knife down on the dirt, took off my leather Flyboys jacket and kicked off my boots. I half thought about wading in fully clothed, just to get them clean, but decided the discomfort of sitting in wet jeans the rest of the day wasn’t worth it. Up and over my tight orange t-shirt went, and down went the dark blue skinny jeans. I decided to keep on my matching black lace bra and thong though. Girl can’t be too careful.

Wading out into the middle, I felt divine. Finally, a moment of peace, quiet, and more importantly, solitude. Or so I thought. 

“What the hell you doing, woman?” 

Looking to the other side of the bank, my heart leapt into my throat. Standing there with his crossbow cocked, his black leather jacket, ripped jeans and work boots, he was wild, free, and sexy as hell. 

“You mute or somethin’?”

Answer him!! Say something, anything!! 

“What the hell does it look like, I’m going for a swim!” Good one, Lucy. 

“I can see that. Can’t figure as to why?” 

“I can’t figure as to why it’s your business.”

“S’pose it ain’t, then. Y’out here by ya’self?”

“Do you see anyone else right now??”

Daryl couldn’t believe the sass on that woman. Out there swimming around like it was just any old day in June. 

A piercing scream behind me broke my staring. Oh shit, Tom!! 

“Sorry, gotta run!!” I sprinted out of the stream, grabbed my gun and my knife, and took off back towards camp. 

Right then and there, watching the water run down her back, seeing her sexy ass in her lace thong, Daryl knew it. He was going to have her…she was his.


	2. Daryl Dixon Loves Me- Chapter 2

Two walkers. There were two walkers, and Tom was up a tree. Running up, I quickly stabbed the first through the back of its head with my knife. Before I could take out the second, an arrow pierced its brain.

Tom skittered back down the tree, shaken. “Oh Lucy, I was almost done for. You know, I really tried to fight them off. But I dropped my knife when they leapt on me, so I just climbed as fast as I could.” 

I closed my eyes so Tom couldn’t see them rolling. Deep breath for patience, Luc. “I’m just glad I could make it back, Tom. Did they scratch or bite you?”

“No, I’m fine I’m fine. Don’t worry, your Tom will be OK now.”

“Your Tom?” The sexy man from the river spat out behind me and snickered. 

I turned around, still in my lingerie, with my brightest smile. “Why yes, this is my boyfriend Tom. I’m Lucy. And you seem to be enjoying the view.” I winked at him.

That wink is what did it. Daryl was disgusted with Tom, but as soon as she turned around, sassing and winking at him, he was hard as a rock. And he knew she knew it, too. “I’ve seen better, but I ain’t complainin’.” 

I flushed red. Oh, really?! “Well then you won’t mind if I head on back for my clothes now.” 

“Never seen a woman blush from her cheeks to her chest b’fore.” Daryl smirked at me. 

I stomped back down to the stream and pulled on the rest of my clothes. As I turned around to head back, Tom and Daryl came up behind me. 

“This’ll be great, Daryl. Thanks for bringing us!” Tom was grinning ear to ear and looked relieved.

“What’ll be great?” I was praying Tom wasn’t leading us to trouble.

“Y’comin back with me now. I got a group ‘bout a mile West. If we get goin’, we’ll make it b’fore sundown.” 

“Um, Tom? A word?” I couldn’t believe he agreed to join a group. Without even asking me! I mean, sure, it would make my life a hell of a lot easier. But Daryl was looking at me like he was going to eat me for lunch. Mmmm, what a thought. No! I have Tom! 

Tom ignored my request, and was already making is way over a trunk to cross the stream. Daryl kept scanning the woods in front and behind and motioned with his crossbow and a smirk for me to follow Tom. 

“Well, fine. But just for a night or two, then we’ll be moving on”. I was exhausted, and frankly, sick to death of being the only one doing everything for us to survive.

“Sure y’will, sweetheart.” Daryl winked. 

I stomped off ahead. Good Lord. One wink from that man and my heart starts pounding. 

A few hours later, we made it to their camp. It was a farmhouse in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by big fields, with woods circling the clearing. 

A man in a sheriff’s shirt and jeans strolled up to us, looking pissed. “Daryl, who’re they?” 

“Rick, meet Tom and Lucy. Lucy, this is Rick, his son Carl, Glenn, and Maggie. You’ll see the others at dinner.”

Rick shot Daryl a look I couldn’t read. “Daryl, a word?” They went off by the barn.

Meanwhile, I liked Glenn and Maggie instantly. They were funny, smart, and completely adorable together. Plus, unlike Tom, they seemed sane, and capable of handling themselves out there. I liked them even more when Maggie took me into the house, gave me fresh clothes, and showed me the shower. “Oh, a real shower! Thank God! The dip in the stream earlier wasn’t doing it for me.” 

Maggie laughed. “Take all the time you need. But not too much time, supplies are limited, after all.” She smiled and shut the bathroom door.

After I cleaned up, I went down and joined the others around the campfire for dinner. Tom kept going on and on about how “we” had taken down hundreds of walkers and survived just fine on our own, but it sure was nice to be part of a group now. WE?! I couldn’t believe it. And part of a group?? Did he not hear me say we’d be moving on in a few days? 

I was about to snap at him when it hit me. Tom wasn’t just showing off for the group. He was showing off for the young blonde next to him, Maggie’s sister Beth. And she was loving it. Laughing at his jokes, praising his bravery. I would have been pissed, but I stopped having any feelings other than annoyance or disgust for Tom awhile ago. 

Deciding I’d had about enough with Tom’s stories of bravery for one night, I wandered off to the clearing behind the house, wanting some time alone. I came to a fence around a horse pasture, and leaned up against it looking at the stars.

“Nice night.” Daryl came up behind me.

I jumped about a mile. Not only did he scare the shit out of me, but he had the nerve to gloat and smirk at me about it, too.

“It was, until you scared me half to death.” 

“Not much that scares me anymore out here.”

I turned back and looked up. “So much has changed so fast down here. But when I look up, and see the skies are the same, I can almost forget the ground went to shit, you know?” 

“Only one thing makes me forget, and it sure as hell ain’t the sky.”

I had an inkling of what he was talking about, but wanted to toy with him a bit. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Daryl slowly walked towards me, trapping my eyes in his. My heart started pounding. I stood up straighter as he approached. He came right up to me, close enough I had to look up to see his eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He leaned in and growled “I think you know.”

His arm shot up, and he took a firm hold of my hair, yanking my head up and crashing his lips down to mine. 

His kiss was brutal. Hard, bruising, crushing my lips. And, Lord help me, it was hot as hell. 

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer by the front of his jacket. His other arm went around my waist and pulled me tight against him by my ass. I moaned into his mouth, and he smirked against my lips, then plunged his tongue in, tasting every inch.   
He picked me up and slammed me into the fence behind me. “Tell me you want this,” he whispered into my ear.

I moaned softly and whispered back, “I want this.”

He ground his hips into mine, and I could feel how hard he was for me. He traced the shell of my ear with his tongue, then bit my earlobe. “Tell me you want me,” he growled.

Just the sound of his voice in my ear left me wet and wanting. I couldn’t think, and didn’t care. I just knew I wanted and needed to feel him inside me. “I want you,” I breathed into his ear. 

Daryl dropped his hands and scooped me up so fast I yelped. “Quiet,” he laughed. “Y’don’t want them to come interrupt us, do ya?”

I giggled. “No, I definitely do not,” I whispered back.

He carried me into the pasture a ways, so we were in the middle on a small slope. He dropped my legs, but instead of setting me down held me close to him by my waist. “I’ve wanted to tear your clothes off as soon as you put ‘em back on by that stream.”

I smirked up at him, “well what are you waiting for?”

He crushed his mouth to mine, our hands roaming all over each other. He lifted my shirt up over my head and tossed it aside, then unhooked my bra with one hand, while the other started to undo my jeans. 

“Slow down, cowboy. I showed you mine, now show me yours.” 

He smirked at me. “How ‘bout ya explore a bit?”

I licked my lips. Yes, please. Pushing his leather jacket down his shoulders, I then tore his shirt up and off, not caring if I was a little rough. As I ran my hands up his abs and over his chest, he pulled tight against him and laid me down on the grass, raising himself over me by his forearms. I smiled up at him, “Like what you see now?”

He smirked and traced his thumbs over my nipples, resting on his elbows. “Jury is out, need t’see more.” 

While kissing down the side of my neck to my collarbone, he twisted my nipples in his fingers, making me moan with pleasure and a just hint of pain. Then he licked his way to my breasts, rolling my nipples between his mouth and tongue. I moaned loud, and felt him smile against my chest. “Hell, I’m just getting started.” Feeling him growl it against my abdomen as he trailed his tongue to the line of my jeans, I started to pant.

He quickly undid the button and zipper, yanking both my jeans and panties down and off in one quick motion. Then he ran his hands up from my ankles to the bottom of my inner thighs, spreading my legs wide in front of him. 

All of a sudden, I felt a little shy. I was panting and looking down at him, there between my legs, terrified he wouldn’t like me, wouldn’t think I was enough. I reached down to pull him up, but he pushed my hands away. “Pull me again and I’ll tie your hands up,” he growled.

God, that made me wetter. He saw and smiled as he licked his way up my thigh. He slowly licked the outside of my lips, making me squirm and moan. Then, he gently touched his tongue to my clit, and started to lick circles around it. I moaned, and begged him. “Please, please Daryl,” I whispered breathlessly. 

He licked down and plunged his tongue into me, moaning as he tasted me, making me almost come right then. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned. He played with my clit with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth, while he slipped off his jeans and boxers.

He climbed back up me and spreading my legs wide, and I looked down and saw him. “Oh, fuck,” I whispered. He was gloriously full, bigger than I’d ever seen. And looking quite proud of himself as he smirked and said “Yes, ma’am.”

He rubbed the tip of his dick against my clit, then plunged into me so hard it took my breath away. My back arched, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I reached my hands up and ran them up and down his arms, moaning into his shoulder and neck. 

Daryl kept pounding into me, hard and rough. I raked my nails up his back, just trying to hang on. “Come for me, baby,” he growled into my ear. Then he pulled himself almost out of me, and plunged back in hard, filling me completely. I moaned his name over and over, as my body shuddered all over, coming harder than I ever had in my life. As I shook and closed over him, it sent him over the edge. He thrust a few times more hard and fast into me, and moaned my name as he came hard.

Spent, he collapsed next to me on the grass, and pulled me into his side. I rested my head in the crook of his neck as I tried to catch my breath. 

“Lucky Tom,” he snarled. 

I laughed as he ran his hand up and down my back and into my hair. “Tom, who?” I asked him.

He smiled and looked into my eyes. “Baby, when I’m through with you, you won’t have a damn clue.”


	3. Daryl Dixon Loves Me- Chapter 3

We lay there half-clothed under the stars for what felt like hours, talking about our lives before. I could have lay with him forever, watching him genuinely smile, hearing his unguarded laugh. The best things in life always seem to end a heartbeat after they begin.

Screams pierced the night, shattering the safe space we had created. Throwing on our gear, we sprinted back towards camp. Coming around the bend of the house, I froze. There were more walkers than I’d seen in my life. Hundreds, maybe thousands. Emerging out of the woods, crossing the fields, and entering our camp. 

Daryl didn’t miss a beat as he ran into the center of camp, taking charge and yelling for the women and children to load up in the vehicles, while taking down walkers one by one. 

I started slashing at every walker trying to clear a route to the trucks. Then I heard Tom. 

He was still at the campfire, for once in his life facing his fears with bravery. He pulled out a burning branch out of the fire and was trying hold the walkers off, making a path for Beth to escape. Maggie ran in, pulling Beth away from the fire and back towards a nearby truck. 

I’ll never unsee it, and to this day it still haunts me when I close my eyes. Tom, brandishing the branch back and forth, looking to make sure Beth had made it. Hands of the dead, reaching, grasping, pulling him down into the flames. The light of the fire illuminating his last breath as they overtook him. 

I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear. All I could see was Tom falling into the fire, a mix of walkers and flames consuming him. 

Someone was pulling me, tugging me back. I brushed it off and started to run to Tom. Behind me the trucks started up and were rolling out. 

I stumbled as I ran, and almost fell flat on my face. Strong arms reached out, crushing me, pulling me backwards. 

Daryl threw me over his shoulder, sprinting towards his bike. Slamming me down on the back seat, he leapt over, got the bike in gear and pealed out. I wrapped my arms around him tight, holding the front of his jacket to stay on the bike. I looked back one last time towards the fire, looking for Tom. All I could see were the flames.

We road all night, pushing hard West. Towards the end of the next day, one of the trucks ran out of gas. Stopping to fill up, Rick decided we should make camp in a nearby clearing for the next night or two as people recovered and regrouped. 

They started their regular mundane chores, as if this were just any other day in camp. Moving like robots. Set up the tents, get a fire going, start cooking up the rest of the squirrels into a stew, refill the gas tanks. I just sat on the bike, staring at those flames. Waiting for Tom to come back through them. 

Daryl brought me a bowl of stew awhile later. I pushed it away and stared past him. I couldn’t stop watching those flames. He sat on the ground next to me and ate the stew. He didn’t talk, comfort, or touch me. He just sat next to me, watching the flames too.

I didn’t realize my tears were falling until he reached up and brushed one away. His touch burned, snapping me back. 

“Tom,” my voice broke. 

He stood and wrapped me suddenly in his strong arms, crushing my head into his chest. “I know baby, I know.”

I stood there sobbing while he held me, gently stroking my back and hair. Once the sobs slowed, he gently lifted my face, trying to kiss away each tear. 

“Please, Daryl,” I whispered. I wasn’t sure what I needed, but he seemed to know. Scooping me up into his arms, he carried me to his tent and laid me on the pile of blankets. 

He looked down at me. Pity, sadness, need, and something else I couldn’t recognize, flashing across his face. 

He pulled off his jacket and t-shirt and laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms. Still kissing over my cheeks, his left hand wrapped in my hair, and his right slowly moved down to the hem of my shirt. Gently, and oh, so slowly, he pulled it up and over my head, unhooking my bra and sliding it off. He slid his hand across my bare midriff, sending goose bumps across my flesh. Still kissing, his lips traveled down my neck, over my collarbone, and down to my breasts. He feathered light kisses across my chest, flicking his tongue over each of my nipples. 

I started to moan, wanting more. He laid a finger over my lips and continued, peppering my stomach with light kisses, pausing when he reached the line of my jeans. He undid the button and zipper, and gently pulled my jeans and panties down and off. 

Moving to my feet, he slowly kissed his way up the inside of my legs. He slid his hands up my inner thighs, lightly massaging, teasing me as he ran his rough hands over my skin. I moaned and spread my legs, needing him inside me. He kissed and licked his way to my clit, then sucked it into his mouth while slowly pushing a finger in where I wanted him most. 

My back arched and I moaned, reaching down to wind my fingers into his hair. He continued to lick and kiss, then slowly licked his way up from my clit all the way to my neck, stopping to suck and nip on the sensitive spot where my neck meets my shoulder. 

I moaned, trying to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer. 

“Hold on,” he whispered, smiling down at me. He stood and pulled off his jeans and boxers. Once again, the sight of him fully erect made me wet and weak. 

He smirked and sat down on the blankets, pulling me up by the hand. I climbed into his lap, straddling his waste. Leaning back, I moved my hips over his, grinding my clit and wetness into his dick. He groaned, then pulled my head down to his and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

I started rocking against him, slowly sliding him inside me. He held my waist as I leaned back trying to take him in deeper. I slid all the way up, as far as I could while still keeping him inside me, then slowly moved back down, twisting my hips so he slid against my g-spot. 

We both moaned loudly then, together. I road him slowly, twisting my hips, driving both of us wild. He kissed my lips, then my breasts, and slid his hand down to play with my clit. 

My rhythm became frantic, my orgasm so close. He thrust upwards hard and fast, speeding up the pace and knowing what I needed. 

“More, Daryl. More, and harder,” I moaned into his neck. 

He picked me up and flipped me onto my back, still inside me. Then he slammed into me, hard and fast like he knew I liked it. Like he knew I needed.

I pulled his hair then scratched my nails over his back, making him bleed. I bit into his shoulder, trying to hang on. He growled into my ear, and continued to pound into me. It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t sweet. It was hard, punishing. It was everything.

He groaned into my ear. “Come, baby.” Then he bit into the sensitive spot on my neck.

My entire body tightened around him, and I screamed. Holding him close I came, convulsing around him. He came with a roar, thrusting a final hard stroke into me. 

Collapsing next to me he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me on top of him, stroking my hair. I lay there looking down. Smiling into his eyes.

“Welcome back, baby,” he smiled. 

I kissed him then, trying to show him how grateful I was. I slid down and settled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him. Soon after I fell asleep.

“Welcome home,” Daryl whispered.


	4. Daryl Dixon Loves Me- Chapter 4

The next morning the group broke camp and continued West. Towards the end of the day, we came up to what looked to be an abandoned prison compound, overrun with walkers. No one said it, but we all knew it meant they just left the inmates there to die. 

We made camp on a nearby hill and decided the next day we would open the gates and clear the main yard. Rick thought if we fortified it, the prison might just be the next place we call “home”. 

I was feeling refreshed after the night with Daryl. I couldn’t believe how tender and gentle he had been. Watching him now while he split wood for a fire, I smiled softly towards him. He must have felt my stare; he glanced up and winked. 

Bringing him a canteen, I sidled up and whispered in his ear. “Maybe tonight we could go for a little ride?”

He cocked his head and smirked. “What kinda ride ya have in mind?”

I blushed. “Pick me up and sundown on your bike and find out.”

I smirked as I strolled away to start setting up tent. I felt his eyes on me watching my hips as I walked off.

After dinner Daryl nodded towards the bike, and we took off. I pulled myself up tight behind him to talk into his ear. “Stop at the next deserted clearing we see.”

The sun was setting when we pulled off the road and into a field. Not seeing any walkers or any other potential threats, Daryl stopped the bike. I got off but when he started to get up I pushed him back down by his shoulders. “Slide back in the seat a bit.”

He tilted his head, eyes confident with a glimmer of suspicion. “I need to thank you, for saving my life at the farmhouse and for saving my heart last night.”

He smirked at me and winked. “Normally I’d shrug it off, but I kinda wanna see what ya have in mind.”

I climbed on top of him on the bike, straddling his waist. I wound my fingers through his hair and roughly yanked his head back. Kissing his neck, I slowly licked and nipped my way down from his earlobe to the top of his shoulder. I pulled his shirt off and ran my nails over his chest while I kissed his lips, grazing my teeth over his bottom lip. 

Daryl groaned and tried to pull my shirt off but I caught his hands, shook my head, and smiled at him. “I do all the touching,” I told him. “You sit back and watch.” I felt him harden further where I pressed my hips against him.

Slowly I pulled my shirt off and tossed it in the grass with his. I brought my hands up and trailed my fingertips down from my neck over the top of my bra, gently running my hands over the tops of my breasts. He licked his lips while he watched me, his gaze hooded.

I reached back and unhooked my bra, then slid it off. I moved my hands up from my waist and cupped my breasts, rolling my nipples between my thumb and forefinger. 

I heard Daryl’s breath hitch while he watched, and he slowly moved his hips up to grind his erection against me. I bit my lip and sighed, feeling myself get wetter. 

I slid back a bit and reached between us to unhook his belt, teasing my fingers under his jeans and playing with the waistband of his boxers. 

“Hurry up,” he growled at me. 

I smirked, “I’m not sure you’re ready to feel how wet I am for you,” I whispered. His eyes rolled back and he moaned.

I stood up then and slid off my boots and jeans, leaving my panties on. Pulling him up to stand, I pulled his pants down to his thighs. I pushed him back down so he was once again sitting on the bike. I slid my hand in through the opening in his boxers and stroked the tip of his erection, pre-cum dripping onto my thumb. He growled low in his throat and reached behind me to cradle and squeeze my ass. 

“Ok, ok.” I shook my head and smiled. 

I slid down so I straddled his lap again on the bike. Leaning my head down I whispered in his ear, “Pull my thong to the side.” I licked his ear and sucked on the lobe while his breathing got heavier as he complied, sliding his finger along my slit and grazing my clit. 

I pulled his dick out through the opening in his boxers, lined him up, and slowly slid down as he filled me. I threw my head back and moaned, my body quickly adjusting to his now-familiar size. 

Daryl groaned as he thrust up to meet me, stroke for stroke. He held me up by my ass while I held on to his shoulders and road him. 

My breathing became erratic and everything tightened as I got close to coming. Daryl nipped my neck and growled into my ear. Grabbing my hips, he held me down as he thrust upwards in one hard, fast stroke, sending me over the edge. I screamed his name as I came, my entire body pulsating around him while he came into me with a roar. 

I rested my forehead against his and held the sides of his face as my breathing slowed. I smiled into his eyes. “Thank you,” I whispered.

He looked up at me grinning wide, one of the few times I’ve ever seen him smile so freely. “How’d you know I always wanted to do that?” 

My eyes sparkled. “Well, I knew I wanted to the first time I saw you ride. So I just assumed you probably wouldn’t mind.”

He kissed me hard then, startling me. Pulling back, he hugged me tight to his chest. He whispered up into my ear, “You don’t have to worry anymore. Long as I’m around, I got you. Ya hear me? I got you.”

Tears welled in my eyes. I whispered back, “I got you, too.”

We dressed and road back into camp by the light of the moon. Sitting around the fire with Maggie and Glenn, we all shared stories from before the world ended, laughing at how naïve we were back then. Daryl and I turned in to his tent soon after, but I had a hard time sleeping. It’s hard to sleep when the hum of a hundred walkers over yonder drowns out even the crickets in the night.


	5. Daryl Dixon Loves Me- Chapter 5

In the morning the group decided that Carol and I would stay in our temporary camp and keep watch with Carl and the few children in camp, while the others went in pairs to clear the yard and explore the prison. Mid morning it started to rain, the first time in a long while. I didn’t mind it, I was hopeful it would wash away the ever-present stench of the dead from my skin. 

A few hours later we heard the crunch of gravel in the distance. We could just barely see a few of our group members in the distance. Most of the field was cleared, and they’d begun exploring inside. Deciding we better check it out as a possible threat, I circled back through the woods towards the road. 

I peered out of the brush and saw a pick-up truck parked along the road with a few men keeping watch around it. They looked fierce, and mean. And they were well-armed, with machine guns strapped and a 50-cal loaded in the back of the truck. With our limited supplies, unless they hit a gold mine in the prison we didn’t stand a chance.

I started to fade back, intending to make my way to Carol and set out to warn the others. Two steps back, still facing the truck, I felt an arm come around me, crushing my mouth closed as I tried to scream. 

“Look what I found, gentleman,” a voice drawled behind me towards the truck. 

I kicked and trashed with all I had, desperately trying to loosen his hold, but it was useless. He started to pull me out of the brush towards the others. “I think I’ll take this treasure back to camp for myself,” he chuckled menacingly in my ear. 

I slammed my boots down hard as I could into the brush, kicking up as much as possible. I tried to cover us with the mud, praying maybe I could do something to make it easier for Daryl to track me down. I knew he’d come for me, and I was doing all I could to make it hard as hell for them to take me with them.

The man holding me shook me hard and whispered into my ear. “If you don’t play nice then I won’t, missy.” Then he closed his other hand over my nose, and the world faded to black as they tossed me in the back of the truck.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carol heard the truck tires squealing and ran towards the prison gates to get help. Rick and Daryl were just headed out of the main compound as they saw her sprinting up. As soon as he saw Glenn and Maggie look up towards him, fear all over their faces, he felt his heart sink into his gut. They ran down through the yard to meet the others.

“I think someone took Lucy,” Carol panted out of breath. 

Daryl felt panic rising up inside him, crushing his chest. “Who took her?” He shouted. 

“Not sure. We heard what sounded like a car or truck back on the road so she went to check it out. She hasn’t come back, and I heard them peeling out fast.” 

They ran back to camp, and Daryl traced her steps up to where the tire tracks were in the road. “They took her alright,” he snarled. “And she fought like hell, looks like.”

Glenn and Maggie drove up in one of the pick-up trucks. “We’re going with you to get her,” Maggie said. 

Daryl nodded. “Let’s get goin’, tracks are fresh and they aren’t too far ahead.” 

“I’ll stay here with Carol and the others to protect the group. You do what you need to do, and bring her home.”

Daryl nodded once sharply and climbed up in the truck so they could get going. “I brought two rifles, three pistols, and your extra sling of arrows,” Maggie showed Daryl.

“Thanks,” he grunted, eyes peeled on the road following the tracks. About a mile down the road he started to notice mud drips every so often, always off to the right of the road. 

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. She was still alive. “Smart woman,” he smirked proudly. 

“What are you talking about?” Maggie glanced questioningly towards him.

Daryl pointed to the mud patch and the next one they passed. “She’s leadin’ us right to ‘em.”

Maggie smiled. “Give ‘em hell, Luc,” she whispered.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We rolled through the gates of some town, and the truck stopped at the first building. I closed my eyes so they didn’t know I was awake. As soon as I woke on the road I slid a boot over the side when they weren’t looking, hoping the mud might drip off and leave a trail. I silently prayed it would be enough for Daryl to find me.

I heard the gates slam shut as they turned the engine off and all jumped out of the truck. Rough hands picked me up and carried me inside, down a long hallway to some back groom with no windows. I was thrown into what looked like an old dentist chair, and they tightly strapped down my arms and legs.

I faked a groan and pretended to wake, lifting my head and blinking my eyes as I quickly scanned my surroundings. The only way in or out was the door they drug me through. 

“The princess wakes.”

I looked up and took him in, the man who hauled me out of the woods. Just over six feet, muscular, with a scar that ran from his forehead over his right eye and down his cheek. He smiled at me, with hard eyes. His smile was so cold that for the first time I felt real fear and started to sweat.

“Tell me about your group, princess.”

Confusion played in my eyes before I could mask it. Why would he want to know about my group? I just stared at him.

“Oh, come on. We can do this the easy way, or the fun way, but sooner or later you’re gonna tell me what I want to know.”

I just watched him, impassive, as he leaned against the wall looking me over. 

“You see, the sheriff in your group, Rick? He owes me something. Something I intend to collect.” 

“I don’t know any Rick,” I said flatly. 

He smirked. “You think we just came across you today? No, sweetheart, no. I’ve been watching you for awhile now. Not even your boyfriend on the bike can save you, honey. You want saving, you better start telling me what I want to know. Then maybe we can come to an…arrangement.” He winked.

I knew they would come for me, but wasn’t sure how long it would be once they finally figured out where I’d gone. I cocked my head and decided to play his game.

“If you know who’s in my group, what’s the point in taking me in the first place. See something you like?” I smiled at him.

He laughed. “Maybe I did, princess. You know what, why don’t you show me a little thanks for not killing you on the spot.”

I batted my eyelashes at him. “Come and get it, “ I whispered, trying to make my voice huskier.

His is gleamed as he started towards me, then there was a loud knock on the door. 

“What,” he shouted.

“I think we’ve got trouble, boss.”

“Be right back, princess.” He stalked out and slammed the door shut behind him. 

I started pulling against my restraints and noticed the right arm wobbled. Pulling yard and using my whole body, I pulled the bar off the chair. I brought my hand over and untied my left wrist, keeping the restraints in place hoping he wouldn’t notice. Hearing footsteps approach the door, I quickly held my right arm back in place, so it looked like the chair was still secure.

He opened the door. “Now then, where were we?”

I smiled coyly at him. “You were just about to come over here so I could thank you.”

He slowly walked towards me, unbuckling his belt. He leaned down for a kiss.

Turning my face up towards him, I held my breath. As soon as his lips touched mine, I swung my right arm up with the bar with everything I had, smashing it into his temple. His lips were still puckered as he crumpled on top of me.


	6. Daryl Dixon Loves Me- Chapter 6

I heard gun fire popping outside as I slid him off me to the floor. My heart leapt in my throat. Had Daryl found me already?

I couldn’t be sure of course, but knew there was nothing I could do now anyways. I’d tipped my hand, and one way or another I was getting out of there and finding my way home. 

I made quick work of the straps when I heard boot steps running down the hall. I reached down and grabbed the gun from the holster on the man below me, stepping into the corner and aiming towards the door.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daryl cleared the first building one room at a time. He didn’t give a shit if he had to search each and every one. She was here, and god damn if he was going to find her. 

Nearing the end of the first floor hallway, he heard shuffling inside and the click of a barrel. Aiming the crossbow, he tested the handle. Nothing for it, he was going to have to kick the damn thing down. He raised his boot and kicked with all he had, splintering the door as it slammed open inward.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I crouched in the corner. What was taking them so long? I heard the footsteps awhile ago, then nothing. 

I took a deep breath, stealing my nerves and cocking the gun. I slowly crept towards the door, but didn’t hear a sound on the other side. Right as I was about to turn the handle, the door slammed open, missing my face by inches. I was so startled I didn’t even raise my gun. Looking up, I found myself looking down the barrel of a crossbow. Staring into the eyes of the man I loved.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jesus, she scared the shit out of him. If he had kicked a second later… 

But he didn’t. That’s what matters. He quickly scanned the room then brought the bow down and reached for her. He yanked her roughly by her arm up against his chest, crushing her to him as he bent his head down against hers.

He’d found her. She was alive, and back where she belonged, in his arms. For the first time since he saw Carol running towards the gate, Daryl felt his stomach unclench. He breathed a sigh of relief into her neck, burying his face in her hair.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I fought the tears as he crushed me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. He sighed into my hair, feathering my ear with his hot breath. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking in his scent, the feel of his heart beating against mine, the whisper of his breath on my skin. 

Footsteps ran down the hall towards us and Daryl spun, pushing me behind him as he aimed the crossbow. 

“Cool it, Daryl,” Glenn yelled. 

I peaked out around his shoulder and Glenn broke into a huge smile. “Thank god, you found her! They are closing in on the street, Daryl. We gotta roll.”

We ran down the hall and back out the front, all firing as we crossed the street. I could see Maggie laying down cover fire from behind a flipped car. Her face looked relieved when her eyes met mine as we made our way to her.

She gave me a quick hug, then we all ran towards the fence. Daryl boosted me and I quickly climbed over, the others landing with me on the other side by a parked truck. Daryl fired back towards the wall as they shot over at us while we all climbed in the truck. As soon as he leapt back into the seat, Glenn put it in gear and floored it, weaving as we got on the road back towards camp.

The ride back was quiet, and I felt oddly tense. Maggie patted my hand. “Thank goodness we found you. They didn’t hurt you, did they?” She questioned with kind eyes and a soft smile. 

I shook my head. “Other than the knot on my head, I’m fine. Once we got into their camp, they dragged me into that room and tied me to the chair.” I swallowed. They didn’t need to know about what might have happened if I hadn’t freed my arms. 

“Did they say what they wanted?” Glenn asked me.

“Um, sort of. Seems the leader has some problem with Rick, I think from before. It seems he’s been watching our group, and took me to get more information I guess.” 

“We’ll fill Rick in when we get back. You need a shower, some food, and rest,” Maggie squeezed my hand. 

We road in silence then. Daryl wouldn’t look at me, and never said a word. He sat inches away on the truck bench, but I felt like we were a mile apart, and it pissed me off. 

It was dark as we pulled in to the compound. Rick and Carol came to meet us as Glenn parked in the yard next to a cell block. We climbed down from the truck, and as I turned I saw Daryl stalking away and head inside. 

I pasted a smile on my face as Carol welcomed me back. Maggie and Glenn took Rick off to fill him in on what I’d told them in the truck, while Carol led me into the cell block and towards the showers. 

“We’ve cleared this block, up to the showers and the common room. Most everyone has picked a cell on the first floor and started to settle in for the night. You’re welcome to choose any room you like. Here are some fresh clothes that looked about your size, a towel and some soap. Help yourself to some soup in the common area when you’re ready.” She smiled and left me standing in the shower room alone.

As I stripped off my mind wandered back to Daryl. What the hell was his problem? Wasn’t he glad to have me back? He hadn’t said a word to me since he found me, and other than the first embrace, we hadn’t touched at all.

I turned the water on, sighing as the cold drops ran over my hair, down my shoulders. I closed my eyes as I felt the dirt and dust from the day slowly run down my body and into the drain under my feet. I reached for the soap, lathering a bit up and working it into my hair. Facing the shower head, I dipped my head as I closed my eyes and rinsed, combing my fingers through to work out the knots. I gently probed the bump on my head. Painful, but the skin wasn’t broken. 

I turned around so the water fell on my shoulders and opened my eyes, intending to reach for more soap. Instead I looked straight into the steely blue gaze of Daryl Dixon, standing in front of me with his arms crossed and his face masked.

I watched him, watching me. My breathing slowed as his eyes trailed down from mine, slowly roaming every inch of my skin. 

His eyes returned up to mine, but I couldn’t read his thoughts. I caught my breath as I watched him slowly set his crossbow down on the bench and then pull off his cutoff shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. He unbuckled his belt, stepped out of his boots, and pushed his pants and boxers down to the floor. 

I didn’t know my hands had moved until I felt the pinch on my nipple. I bit my lip as I rolled it between my thumb and finger, feeling myself dampen as I looked at him. 

He watched me play with my nipple, his gaze hooded as his erection grew thicker than I’d ever seen. I thought of how good it would feel to slide him inside me, and sigh escaped as I licked my lips. 

He growled as he suddenly grabbed both of my arms, pinning them back to the wall of the shower stall. He hovered over me, keeping his mouth just out of reach as I tried to raise my lips to his. He held his body away from mine, so our only contact was his hands tight around my wrists.

He slowly leaned towards me as he brought my arms up above my head. I pushed my chest out towards him, desperate to feel the hairs of his chest grind against my breasts. He leaned back then suddenly as he quickly moved my hands, squeezing them both into his left hand to free his right, still holding them hard against the wall above my head.

I swallowed and tried to meet his eyes, but he just looked down over me again. I whispered his name, “Daryl.” 

He snarled and flipped me so my face was hard against the cool wall behind me, water still dripping over us, my hands bound above me. I shifted to rest my face against my forearms, glancing over my shoulder. He was doing the same thing to my back, running his eyes over every inch. I realized then he was trying to convince himself I was fine.

His eyes travelled back up my body, over my ass and up. Just as he was about to meet my gaze, he reached out with his free hand to grasp my waist, and quickly thrust into me, his eyes burning into mine as he pushed in as far as he could go. 

He fucked me hard then, still holding my wrists tight in his left hand, his right squeezing my hip as he pounded into me relentlessly. I arched my back, closing my eyes and throwing my head back. God, he felt so damn good inside of me. 

I whimpered as I was close to coming, and he knew what I needed. Sliding my wrists down the wall, he pushed my down with his right hand so I was completely bent over in front of him, standing on my toes as he continued to thrust deeper into me. He slid his hand around my waist, slipping his middle finger down to circle my clit. 

A strangled moan left my lips and I threw my head back, giving in to everything he gave me, taking him in as far as he could go. I came with such force I almost squeezed him out, tightening as I moaned his name. He thrust in hard one final time, then pulled out and came on my ass cheek, watching it run down my leg as the water washed it down the drain.

He released my wrists and spun he around fast by my arm, so I was facing his chest. He pulled my chin up roughly so I could look into his eyes. I finally saw all the emotions he felt. Fear. Pain. It slowly eased as he looked into my eyes. Something tender replaced it, moving over his features until his expression relaxed into a soft smile. 

He leaned down and kissed me, soft and sweet, before pulling me into his arms. The water beat down on us as he kissed the top of my head. “I thought I lost ya,” he whispered softly into my ear.

My eyes welled and I pulled back to look up at him. “I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to –“ my voice broke into a sob. 

He gathered me up, flipped the water off and carried me so we were sitting on the bench. He pulled a towel over me and held me close, rubbing my back as I cried. 

He stood me up and gently dried me off, then kissed my tears away as he wrapped me in the towel. 

“Look at me,” he prodded.

I looked into his eyes, my heart fluttering at the fierce expression on his face. “No matter where ya go, where ya are, I will always find ya,” he growled. “You’re mine. And no one and nothin’ ain’t gonna change that.”

I smiled softly at him, this strong man who I knew would bring me the moon if I asked him. I nodded. “I’m yours, for as long as you want me, Daryl Dixon,” I whispered.

He crushed me to his chest, before pushing back to start to towel off.

We dressed and made our way back towards the main group, holding hands, finally at peace. He led me to a cell he’d picked out, then went to get us some food while I set up the blankets and pillows on the mattress. 

We ate in a comfortable silence before climbing into bed. Daryl held me close to him, my head resting on his strong arm, my back against his chest. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard him whisper. “Forever.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone following this story!! Feedback/comments/critiques are encouraged and appreciated! ☺ The song featured is “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran. I do not own any rights to the song, lyrics, or Ed Sheeran himself.

The sharp squall of Judith crying broke the morning, and I woke with an aching tiredness I felt straight to my bones. Daryl was still snoring softly beside me, for once in his life sunk in a heavy sleep. I felt my lips turn up into a smile as they brushed a soft kiss on his forehead before slipping out of his arms, and out of our bed. 

I dressed quickly, joints popping as I stretched out the sore muscles. Looking over my shoulder at him, still sound asleep, I felt my eyes well thinking of just how much I cared for that man. 

I slipped through the sheet tied up as a make-shift door to our cell, and made my way down to the others, the screams bleating louder and louder the closer I came to the common area. I met Rick’s bloodshot eyes, wide with panic as he rocked a squalling Judith, and couldn’t help the smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth.

“Beth and Carol went on a run, Judith woke an hour ago and I fed her and burped her but she just won’t stop crying,” his words tumbled out on a huff of air, rushed and so lost. 

A full blown smile burst on my face as I reached my arms out towards the baby. “Here,” I cooed softly, wrapping Judith into my arms and starting to sway. 

“Go,” I whispered to Rick, nodding my head towards the door as Judith started to settle in my arms, still hiccupping little cries. 

A song from before the turn of the world flitted back to me on the breeze then, and before I had time to think I heard myself starting to sing. 

“When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am..”

Beth came in as I finished the verse, Judith snoring softly in my arms. “Thank you! I can take her off your hands now that we’re back,” she whispered, slipping her arms under mine as I released Judith to her. 

“No problem, anytime,” I whispered back, turning to look up into a steely blue gaze, the owner of which leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, an expression I couldn’t read across his face. 

My heart fluttered in my chest as I walked up, and he nodded towards the side, indicating I should follow him out into the sunlight of the yard. 

“What’s the plan for the day?” Daryl asked, shading his eyes as he surveyed the yard. 

I thought for a minute. What did I want to do today? “Target practice,” I said suddenly. I could fight pretty well up close, my run-in with those men proved that, but when it came to shooting from a distance I knew my skills were lacking. 

Daryl nodded, a hum of agreement coming from his throat. “We found a huge stash of weapons in an armory further in the prison. Carol’s working with Maggie on that today too, if you wanna join ‘em.” 

I nodded, excited for the opportunity to practice my skills and have some quality girl time. “What’s on your agenda for the day?” 

He jerked his head over towards Rick out in the yard. “Helpin’ reinforce them gates, then first watch in the guard tower tonight.”

I nodded and brushed my fingertips over his, smiling softly up at him and bumping my head against his shoulder. 

He snorted, bringing his arm around to pull me in by the shoulders into his chest, where I breathed deep into that leather, sweat, and the musty smell that was uniquely Daryl. “Join me on watch, bring your rifle and you can get some practice in,” he whispered into my ear. 

I hummed an agreement into his chest then closed my eyes and sighed, just taking him in in one last breath, before sliding out of his arms to head off to find Carol. I felt him watching as I walked away, and couldn’t help but swing my hips a little more, throwing a wink over my shoulder when I caught his eye. 

Practicing with Carol and Maggie as tough but rewarding, and by the end of the afternoon I was far more confident than I started out that morning, landing each of my shots dead center of the bullseye time after time. By the time I finished dinner the sun had long set, and I made my way over the yard and climbed the steps of the watch tower. I breathed shallowly through my nose, carefully placing my steps, trying to creep towards Daryl without him knowing, a smile as I thought of his face if I managed to startle him.

It was hopeless, of course. As soon as I crept through the doorway and peaked around to look at his back, sprawled out in his chair, I heard a snort. “Herd of elephants coulda’ came up them stairs quieter ‘en you,” he teased, snickering at me. 

I huffed and walked up past him, feigning annoyance, but I know I didn’t fool him for a second. I set up the rifle and glanced back to get up, but he shook is head, smirking. “Think you’re just gonna be able to pop a squat every time you gotta shoot?” 

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, but begrudgingly hummed an agreement, turning back around to stand and pick my target out of the walkers lining the fence in the distance. I exhaled, relaxing my shoulders, sinking into my stance like I’d practiced. I took a final deep breath in, and on the exhale prepared to shoot. Just as I was pulling the trigger, a finger tickled the back of my neck, grazing the sensitive skin below my hair, and I moaned as I fired, shot wide right and missing anything completely.

I whipped around to a chuckle and snort. “What the hell?” I pretended to be angry, playfully shoving him, but he knew better.

“Think ya won’t have any distractions, neither?” He asked, full on grinning at me now. 

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, trying to shake the shiver still rippling through me from his touch, before turning around to line up my next shot. Breathed out, relaxing, then in and prepared to fire on the exhale. I was ready this time, when those fingers, rough but light as a feather, tickled the slip of skin peaking out where my shirt had ridden up a bit on my lower back, just above my jeans. I huffed with pride as the walker, and even from here I knew my shot was perfect between its’ dead eyes. 

I turned to gloat, eyes dancing in the moonlight, a smirk on my lips. “Figured you’d hit one, sooner or later anyways,” he drawled, rolling his eyes. I flushed and narrowed my eyes, snorting at him as I turned around to line up my next shot. Before I could take my stance strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto his lap as he took the rifle out of my hands and set it on the floor. 

I wound my arms around his neck and prepared to feign annoyance until I met his eyes, soft and warm, as he looked at me again with that same unreadable expression from this morning on his face. 

I looked back, eyes searching his face, trying to see into those eyes. “What’s the next part of the song?” he asked softly, his voice thick, rumbling like thunder out of his chest. 

I felt my cheeks get hot as my ears got pink, but settled down into his lap a bit as I twined one of my hands into his hair. 

“So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are.”

I was bright red by the end of it, and prayed the moonlight hid my face enough from his. A big hand came up to cradle my face, pulling me in for a kiss. He was slow, unhurried, exploring like he wanted to taste every inch of my mouth, one slide of his tongue at a time. I sighed into his mouth as I tilted my head, deepening it further, then closed my lips to lightly suck his tongue as it entered for another taste into my mouth. He groaned into my mouth, and I felt his erection pressing against my hip, straining against his jeans, as he pulled away from the kiss. 

“How much longer are you on watch duty?” I asked him, my voice heavy and breathless all at once as I whispered into his ear. 

“Hour or so,” he rasped out, low and deep. 

I swallowed and tried to catch my breath, resting my forehead against his for a few moments, listening as his breathing calmed too. Finally feeling my head come down, just a bit, from the clouds, I pulled my head back to look into his eyes. “Meet you in our room?”

He smiled, his mouth spreading into a sexy grin, eyes hot and burning into mine. “Count on it,” he rumbled, and I felt myself shiver as those words shot straight to my clit. I closed my eyes and sighed as I slipped out of his lap, and couldn’t help the tremble as his fingertips grazed my bare skin on my hip as his hands fell down to rest on his knees. He hummed at me, eyes darkening into a warmer blue, and I smiled softly while trailing my fingertips up his arm from wrist to shoulder as I walked past him, headed back to our cell for the night. 

I lit a few tea candles I’d found and slipped out of everything but my black lace panties and bra set, freshly cleaned that morning. I laid on our bed to wait for him, but with the exhaustion from the past few days, felt my eyes drift shut after a few minutes.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was warm, my body on fire as heat pooled low in my belly, flickering out to curl around my nipples, my clit. Goosebumps rose across my skin as I felt a trail of fire flicker down the side of my neck, over my chest, down to the side of my hip. I moaned, arched my back, straining for some form of release, and a deep chuckle rolled up to my ear. 

I gasped eyes fluttering open, finding myself staring into two deep pools of blue, sparkling up at me from between my legs, hovering just above my belly button. “Oh, Daryl,” I moaned, tossing my head back to sigh as the pad of his thumb traced down my hip to my inner thigh, so close to grazing where he knew I wanted him. 

“Ya fell asleep on me,” he pretended to be angry, his voice raspy and deep, sending a tremor straight down between my thighs. “Gonna pay for that,” he rumbled, eyes sparkling as they met mine while he lowered himself between my thighs, spreading them wide. 

He blew softly into the apex, lips hovering above the wet lace of my panties, sending a fresh wave of goose bumps dancing across my thighs. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed his nose into the fabric against my clit, and I felt him inhale deep, making me whine deep in my throat. He chuckled against my skin, dragging his tongue to trace the outline of the lace, hands holding firm as I tried to buck up against his face. 

“Mm mm,” he hummed at me, shaking his head. “Gotta tell me what ya want,” he growled, alternating between rubbing his nose into my clit and licking the edges, teasing and teasing as my head spun and I gasped for air. 

“Please,” I whispered, voice husky and strained as I squirmed under his tight hands, desperately trying to push closer.

“Please, what?” He whispered, tone thick and deep, as he continued those torturing circles with his nose and mouth. 

I let out a loud moan. “Please, take my- ahh- my thong of and-“ I broke off on a sigh as his finger swept up to play, teasing the edge of lace, grazing my inner thigh. 

“Hmm” he hummed, open mouthed against my clit as I bit back another loud moan. 

My hands gripped the sheets tightly, and I tried to stop the spinning in my head, tried to force the words out. “Please, mmm, make me –ohh- come,” I whined again as a second finger joined the first, teasing the other side of lace, hooking under, then before I knew it he was pulling, tearing my panties in half, ripping them off and throwing them across the room as I panted, back arched and needing, needing him to help me find some sort of release. 

His mouth came down on my clit, licking and sucking like he knew I liked, while he slid two fingers in deep, groaning. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he moaned deep, continuing to thrust his fingers into me as he licked my clit. 

I felt my body tightening as I held tight to the sheets, back arching, trying to bit back the moans rolling out of me. He brought me right to the edge, body quivering as I whined a protest, then he withdrew, kicking his pants and boxers off. He wrapped a big hand around my knee and pushed it up towards my shoulder while he held my other thigh down out at my side, then thrust his dick into me, hard and full, taking my breath away on a sob as he filled me completely. 

I came almost instantly as he entered me a second time, body quivering and convulsing around him, squeezing tight and pulling him deeper as he growled in my ear, thrusting harder and faster until he collapsed over me, spilling into me as he moaned my name, head coming down to rest against mine. 

We lay like that as our breathing slowed, foreheads together while he hovered over me, and I ran my fingertips in slow, lazy circles around his back and shoulders. He slid down to my side, keeping an arm and leg thrown over me as he tucked himself into my neck and breathed deep. “Don’t stop,” he grumbled, as I shifted to snuggle in closer, resting my head on top of his hair. 

I chuckled but obeyed, continuing to run my nails and fingers over his shirt, down the skin of his biceps, then back across his back. He mumbled something I couldn’t quiet catch as he sighed into my neck, then reached to pull a blanket over us before re-settling his arm over my chest. 

I sighed, still running my fingers over him under the blanket, and listened as his slow, steady breathing turned into a soft snore. I smiled, and turned my head down to kiss the top of his, eyes welling as I thought again of how much he was coming to mean to me, thinking of how he made my heart swell, how empty I felt when he wasn’t around, how fluttery I felt as soon as he was. It took until the end of the world, but I felt like I finally found the piece of my heart I didn’t know was missing. Found it in the rough, strong man beside me, and knew I never wanted to let him go. As I drifted off to sleep beside him, a word bounced in an out of my thoughts, barely a whisper before it fled then flitted back again. Love, it echoed, a call from the depths of my soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I’m trying to decide whether to wrap up or continue this story. If you have thoughts/ideas, please comment and share!! ☺

I awoke a few minutes before dawn, surprised to feel Daryl still slumbering, softly snoring behind me. I slipped back a little further into his arms, arching my back and pushing my ass against the erection behind me, and tried to stifle a giggle. My cheeks warmed as I thought back to last night, breaking into a full flush as I remembered that last thought I’d had as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Love.

That word scared the shit out of me, to be honest. When the dead come back to haunt the living the last thing I thought I needed was another attachment, another person, someone else who in the blink of an eye could go from living to haunting my dreams. But this wasn’t just anyone, not a one night stand or even a school girl crush. This was Daryl, and he was warm and soft and hard in all the right ways, all the right places, and I’d be stupid to ignore the way my heart flutters when he’s near, the way my body aches when he isn’t. Stupid to think that this was just lust, just sating a need, when it was so, so much more than that. So much deeper. 

I couldn’t help the shiver that escaped as I tried to wrap my mind around it, and the cause pulled me in tighter, snoring softly into my ear, breath tickling the hair around my neck. I swallowed down the lump rising in my throat, fought back the tears pricking the corner of my eyes, and snuggled in closer, turning my face towards the pillow to breath deeper into him, taking him in, filling my lungs with the scent that was uniquely Daryl. Must, sweat, strength, and sex. The man dripped sex appeal the way a cloud dripped rain. God help me, but I didn’t think I would ever get enough of that smell, that man. 

Love. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, calming my mind. Yes, God help me, yes. I was in love with Daryl Dixon. Try as I might to talk myself out of it, find some other explanation, I knew it was plain as fucking day. I loved this man with a love I’d only ever seen in the movies, read in novels. Down to my core, deep in my bones, nestled close in my heart. I sank back even closer, even further into his chest, wishing I could climb right in and live there forever. And while the feeling was a high, was amazing and warm and making my mind spin, it made way for a little sliver of cold to seep in, of fear. The prickling in my eyes became more insistent, and I couldn’t help the little trickle, the single tear rolling its way down to land on the crook of his arm beneath my head. Fear that this may be over to soon, over just as it began, in the world of the damned. Fear that he may not feel the same. Fear that even if he did, I would lose him anyways. It was paralyzing, sending wisps of ice threw my veins, wrapping around my throat. My chest was heavy, and I tried to draw a shaky breath, until there he was again, pulling me out, pulling me back, pulling me closer to him.

He thrust against me, grinding his even thicker erection in between the cheeks of my ass, moaning softly into my ear. But I could feel it, could tell he was dreaming, still asleep, and it broke threw the ice, shattering it into a million pieces, lighting me up and filling me with warmth and love for him all over again. I smiled, and slowly rolled over as gently as I could, pushing him onto his back. 

I couldn’t help the toothy grin as I took him in, eyes dancing over the boyishly tousled hair falling over his face, the bit of scruff coming in on his neck, the white tank he’d thrown on with his boxers sometime during the night. He was heartbreakingly, breathtakingly beautiful, this man. And he didn’t have a damn clue. 

A hm of appreciation simmered in my throat as I took in the tent in his boxers. This much, I was sure of. Physically speaking, Daryl was about as addicted to me as I was to him, and I absolutely loved it. I slid down, careful not to bump the bed, and was pleased to hear his soft snore rumble out after a sigh. I moved between his legs, gently reaching in to free his erection through the hole in his boxers, running my fingers lightly over that smooth, soft skin. A little drop of pre-cum seeped out, and as I ran my tongue over to lick it up I heard him moan, his chest heaving as his breathing became more ragged. 

I smiled as I trailed my tongue up and down the length of him, then circling each of his balls, while dragging my fingertips over the tops of his thighs. I swiped my tongue back up, licked my lips, and then slowly took him in to my mouth, taking him in until the head bumped the back of my throat. I gave a hum of delight, vibrating up the length of him, as he wrapped his hands into my hair, thrust into my mouth and moaned. I peaked my eyes up and met his, blue-gray eyes hooded with sleep and lust, a lazy grin on his face. 

“Mornin’,” he rasped out, voice like sandpaper, music to my ears and shooting straight to my clit. 

I pulled my lips and tongue back up the length of him, swirling my tongue at the tip as I held a finger up towards him. “Shhhh,” I murmured against him, before sliding back down to take him all the way in, deep in my throat. 

Oh, the sounds that man made for me. A combination of growls and groans, shooting straight down, pooling in my belly, making me wetter. He tugged my hair up then pushed back down, thrusting up into my willing, hungry mouth. I whined against him, needing more, needing him in me, and he groaned in return. 

He pulled me up by my hair, his lips hungrily roving over mine as he pulled me up on top of him. I slipped my panties down and straddled his waist, then sunk down onto him, pulling him inside me and tightening around me. 

I felt my eyes roll back as I threw my head back, the feel of him deep inside sending shivers over my skin. I panted as I road him, while he held tight to my hips, surging up to meet me thrust for thrust. Faster and faster I bounced on him, getting closer and closer to my release. Daryl’s hand wandered down between my legs, and I bucked as his thumb started circling my clit, pressing and teasing, bringing me to the edge. “God, yes, Daryl,” I breathed out, moaning his name like a prayer as I felt myself tightening, sinking onto him, pulling him deeper and deeper inside me. 

“Come for me,” he growled, thumb insistently flicking until I pulsed around him, quivering and shuddering over the edge, floating up to live in the clouds as I came apart, came for him. 

He grabbed me hard by the waist, keeping himself inside me and flipping me so he could thrust hard into me. He slammed down once, twice, three times, while I was still quivering, still trembling around him, before he shouted into my neck, coming hard, spilling himself into me. 

He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard, a tender little smile on his face, in his eyes. I smiled back, pulling his lips to mine for a kiss. “Good morning,” I whispered, giggling as I met his eyes. 

It wasn’t until we were dressed and gone, him down to work on the fence, me to take a shift in the watch tower, that it sunk in. The word he had shouted as he came into me. My name.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a long time coming, and we should have seen it sooner. That first wall of fence was never strong enough to hold in that many walkers, that many undead. Hindsight is 20/20, but we should have known better. Nothing is really ever safe or secure, not in this world, not anymore. 

I’d been scanning the yard, trying and failing to keep my eyes from roaming back to Daryl, working down in the yard on clearing a section of the fence of walkers. I couldn’t help the big smile on my face, and I knew I looked like an idiot, grinning down the scope of the rifle. I sighed and shook my head. Love. It couldn’t be helped. 

My mind wandered back to this morning, and I replayed his voice over and over in my head, yelling my name. A sickening crack pulled me out of my thoughts with a jolt, and my eyes raced back to the yard, scanning for the cause. My stomach plummeted and bile rose in my throat as I looked down the scope. The fence had busted, tumbling down to Daryl’s left, sending ten, twenty, thirty walkers tumbling through and headed his way. As he turned, starting to run, another loud crack split the air. The very fence over top of him started to fall…


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the very blood drain out of my face, slithering down my body to pool in my feet, and fear paralyzed me, squeezing my throat shut as I watched Daryl dive forward, the fence landing with a sickening thud mere inches from his feet. He crawled away from the fence up the yard, trying to get to his feet and swinging his knife wildly behind him towards the walkers now clambering over the fence into the yard. 

The squeezing in my throat intensified as my belly tightened. Ice shot down my arms, raising goose bumps in its path, and my head swam. I fought to breath, eyes welling as I clutched at my throat, helplessly watching the man I love trying to fight off death.

As I choked in a breath it hit me. Helpless? I wasn’t helpless. He taught me, we practiced. I could do this. I had to do this. I pushed my hands to my eyes to hold in the tears. I couldn’t live without him, not anymore. Maybe there was a time where I was content with my lot in this new world, but that time was long past. The second Daryl Dixon came into my life, smirking at me over a stream, I knew I’d never be the same. And now that I had him, no one, not living or dead, was going to take him from me again.

A sense of calm washed over me, radiating out in my limbs and settling my trembling core. The warmth blocked out my fear, blocked all my thoughts, even wiped away any sounds or smells that were there before. I breathed deep and kneeled down to rest the barrel of my rifle against the rail of the watch tower, bracing myself with the extra support. I brought my eye to the scope, setting my sights first on Daryl. He was on his feet now and running, but he was surrounded. I scanning his immediate surroundings. Rick and Glenn were fighting there way through the yard, but they’d never make it in time with all of the walkers now in his path. One more deep breath, steadying my trembling hands, and then my mind blanked as I pulled the trigger.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daryl spun in a circle, taking in the sheer number of walkers closing in on him in the yard. He lost count around twenty, and knew there were tens, maybe even hundreds more now barreling into the yard through the broken fence pieces. So this is how it ends, he thought, continuing to turn. 

He heard Rick yelling and spun behind him. Rick and Glenn were waving at him from up by the top gate of the yard, fighting to clear him a path. Before he could make a run for it, he felt hands grab at the back of his vest, pulling him back. As he slung his arm around to take them on, he was momentarily stunned.

Where a walker was once behind him, there was now a neat little pile of gore and guts piling up in the yard. Fifteen walkers now lay dead and decomposing at his feet, with little holes just visible between the eyes. As Daryl turned back towards the top of the yard to run to the final fence, he could hear the crack of a rifle popping on the wind. He didn’t have time to think, but as he ran he noticed whenever a walker got close to him it suddenly fell back, another hole smoking out of its head. 

Glenn and Rick were shutting the gate as he approached, slamming it behind him as he ran into the main part of the compound. Daryl fell to his knees, blood dripping down his hands as he collapsed.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reload, breathe, identify target, exhale, fire. Reload, breathe, identify target, exhale, fire. Reload, breathe, identify target, exhale, fire. The mantra rang through my ears as I moved on autopilot, taking down anything that would keep Daryl from making it to the gate. I didn’t even pause to see the body fall as I moved on to the next one, identifying a new target and firing on the next breath. 

It wasn’t until I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder that the voice finally stopped, and I jerked around to identify my assailant. 

“Woah, settle down there, it’s just me,” Maggie said calmly, holding her hands up and taking in my appearance. 

I turned back as the voice picked up again. Reload, breathe, identify target, exhale, fire. 

Maggie’s hand came down on my shoulder again, and she gently pushed the rifle with the other. “He’s been inside along time now, Lucy. Daryl’s fine, he’s safe. You don’t need to do this any longer,” she said gently. 

I turned back to her, trying to read her face, trying to see the truth in it. My hands started to tremble as it hit me. Daryl is alive. Daryl is safe. He is alive. I sucked in a shaky breath and set the rifle down. The air burned in my lungs as panic once again squeezed my throat shut, weighing heavily over my heart. I pushed my hands again to my eyes, trying to keep the tears in. 

Maggie’s arms came around me and she rubbed my back as she held me. “It’s OK,” she whispered. “Daryl’s OK. He’s alive and he’s OK.” I sobbed into her shoulder, all the feelings I had once pushed down now rushing up to meet me full force. I drowned in fear in her arms, collapsing and sobbing until there was nothing left in me. 

“Come on,” she said, gently taking my hands and pulling me up to stand. “Let’s go see him, he should be back in your room by now.”

I walked in a daze as Maggie led me to our cell. My body felt numb, and I shivered from the cold. The door was open when we got there, but no one was inside. I sucked in a breath and felt the panic start to rise again as big fat tears started to fall down my cheeks. Maggie soothed me, rubbing my back, before promising to go and find him.

I stood there in our empty cell, my body shaking violently from a combination of the ice in my veins and the fear in my chest. I turned in a slow circle, taking in every detail, thinking back to when we were here just this morning. Why wasn’t he here? Was he really alive, or was he gone? 

“There ya are,” a voice ground out behind me, heavy and full of emotion. 

I spun around, eyes wide and full of tears, and my heart leapt into my throat as I saw him. I stared at him, not daring to touch him out of fear he wasn’t real. 

“I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for ya,” he mumbled, fiddling with his hands and piercing me with a bright stare. 

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I felt tears start to roll once again down my face as I stared at him, still not daring to believe he was here, he was alive.

“C’mere,” he said suddenly as he stalked up to me, pulling me tightly up against him. A sob escaped my throat as I felt his warmth surround me. 

“You’re alive,” I whispered tearfully, grasping the front of his shirt tightly as he crushed me to his chest. 

“Got you to thank for that,” he whispered shakily into my ear, holding me tightly against him. “Nice shootin’ up there. I- I never woulda made it without ya.”

I crushed my face into the side of his neck and tried to stifle my tears as I whispered back to him. “I wouldn’t make it without you, either.”

He chuckled softly into my hair, running his hand down my back as I tried to calm myself. “Ya know that’s not what I meant.” He picked me up by my hips and pulled me tighter against him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him close. “But I wouldn’t make it in this world anymore without you, either,” he whispered, running his hand over my face as he pushed me back against the wall. And then his lips were crashing into mine. 

Our kiss was sloppy, wet, hard and full of need. Our lips danced and slid against each other, and in a rush I started to yank his shirt up from him. We were a tangle of arms and clothes then, each pulling and pushing and undressing the other, until we collapsed on the bed naked and wound up together. 

I moaned loudly as he entered me, pounding into me fiercely while we clung to each other, a mixture of sweat and passion and need for each other. I ran my hands up his arms and over his broad shoulders, digging my nails into his back as I arched up into him, desperate and reaching for release. His hands held me tightly, fingers digging into my hips as he thrust into me, a never-ending crescendo of want rising up in me until I thought I would burst. “Please,” I rasped out, throwing my head back to catch his lips with mine. 

He slammed into me, adjusting his angle to slid against the bundle of nerves tight inside me. I heard myself scream his name as I flew over the edge, stars dancing behind my eyes as I raked my nails over his back. He yelled my name again as he came into me, riding the waves of his orgasm as he rested his forehead against mine. 

He gathered me into his arms and slid us up further onto the bed, holding me close as I pulled a blanket up over our cooling skin. As Daryl drifted off to sleep, face turned into my neck on the pillow, I felt the tears prickle the back of my eyes once again. “I love you,” I whispered into his hair as I heard him start to softly snore. And while I know he couldn’t have heard me, I felt his arms tighten around me just a bit, and I swear I felt him smile softly against my skin.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later the original fence was almost completely repaired, and the yard was once again secure and clear of walkers. Glenn had a stroke of genius, and with a little ingenuity and a lot of trial and error began to build a second, outer fence out of the prison bars from long empty cells, welding the doors and bars together one at a time and then burying them into the ground. It ended up being stronger than the original fence to begin with, though the process was tedious and was going to take time. However, people were starting to breathe a little easier at the promise of securing the prison further, to the point where it could potentially be a permanent community, a permanent home. 

I was anxious and restless after the day the fence came down on Daryl. I was sick about what could have happened, what might have been, and I couldn’t focus on much else. Plus, people looked at me differently even after what actually did happen. Eyes were a little harder, a little narrower. I overheard more than a few whispered discussions wondering if it was all to protect Daryl, or if I’d snapped. I withdrew more into myself after that, even pulling away from Daryl, putting some distance between us. How much I loved him terrified me. I was at a point where I didn’t think I’d survive anymore without him, nor did I really want to. And that was dangerous, that could get someone killed.

I was also worried about what might have happened to him if I hadn’t been in the guard tower. What if I were just strolling the yard? Or patrolling the fence with him? I’d handled walkers on my own before, a few at a time, sure. But that many? Was I strong enough to fight them off, to run? To save Daryl? I wasn’t so sure I was, and the thought of that made me sick to my stomach. 

I was sitting on a picnic table top a ways off from the group on the other side of the compound, feet resting on the bench while I stripped the bark off a stick I had picked up, twisting the wood and my thoughts right along with it. The throat clearing behind me scared the shit out of me, and I whipped around while reaching for my knife to meet the stony gaze of the very man I was thinking of. 

I exhaled a sigh of annoyance and relief and turned my back to him, going back to skinning the stick, peeling away layers like an onion. The table shook as he climbed up on it and heavily plopped down beside me, mirroring my pose and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Tell me,” he said gruffly, tilting his head to look at my face.

I kept my eyes on the stick, refusing to look at him. Words spun around in my head, but I couldn’t settle on any to release. What was there to say? I’m hurt that people are terrified of me? I’m frankly a little terrified of myself now? I also think if I hadn’t been up there you would be dead? Oh yeah, and I don’t think I could have helped if I didn’t have a gun?

A big hand covered my own, crushing the stick between my fingers, squeezing both of my hands into a ball. “Remember what I said to ya before?” His was voice still gruff but gentler, as his thumb began to trace circles over my knuckles.

I tilted my head then towards him, still not able to bring my eyes up to meet his. I was barely holding back the tears at this point, and one look at him and I knew I’d be lost. 

“After we got back from that compound, when I brought ya home. Ya remember?” He ground out, thumb still tracing those circles.

I inhaled sharply at that. I remembered, oh God I remembered. The tears were pushing forward on their own accord now, flowing freely down through the dirt on my face. 

“I told you- no matter where ya go, where ya are, I will always find ya,” he repeated. “And that includes if ya drowning in ya own head.” He yanked he suddenly to him by my hands, pulling me into the strong circle of his arms, and I crushed my face into the side of his neck as I started to sob. 

“What if I hadn’t… And then you’d be… But people think… I’m not crazy… It’s just…” I sobbed and mumbled incoherently into his neck. Daryl chuckled softly into my hair, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down my back, holding me while I sobbed. 

“ ‘M gonna need ya to repeat that in a minute,” he whispered teasingly into my hair, holding me close.

My tears started to slow as he pulled back slightly, taking hold of my chin and forcing me to look up into his eyes. They were warm, and he was smiling softly as his gaze met mine. “Ya ain’t getting’ rid of me that easily. Few walkers ain’t nothin’ if we’re fighten’ ‘em together, ya hear me?”

I let out a heavy sigh, eyes closing slightly at the end. “What if I hadn’t been up in the tower?” I wondered. “What if I’d been down in the yard, with you? I mean, I can fight up close and all, but with that many?” I shook my head sadly, hiccupping a bit as a few more tears came into my eyes.

He leaned down and gently kissed each of my cheeks, then my forehead, then my closed eyelids, before placing a soft kiss on my lips. “Would ya feel better if we practiced fightin’ more? Could train ya more on hand to hand combat, and escape holds and that sorta thing.”

The thought of that instantly settled my nerves and a sense of calm over me, and I nodded up at him, smiling shyly. “I’d like that,” I whispered, voice a bit strained from crying.

His eyes started to sparkle as they met mine, and a devilish grin broke out over his features. “Good. Trainin’ starts now.”

The slight tense in his muscles was all the warning I had before I was swept up and tossed over his shoulder as he ran around the side of the compound. Waves of giggles bubbled up out of me as I smacked him on the ass. “Put me down!” 

He slapped my ass back, still running until he suddenly halted and pushed me up against the wall of the prison. Still holding me a few feet off the ground, body pressed tight against mine, he shook his head as his eyes glinted down to mine. “Make me,” he growled, sending shivers dancing down my spine to tingle around my clit. And damn him, he knew it, the way he was pressing tight against me, breath tickling across my neck. 

I fought to keep the moan in as I turned my head into his neck. I licked and nipped my way from the top of his shoulder to behind his ear, pausing to grate my teeth over his sensitive spot before sucking down. He groaned and pushed into me, loosening his hold slightly on my hips. It was all I needed—I slammed my feet into the wall behind me, pushing off hard enough to push him back and stumble out of his grasp before sprinting away into the yard behind him. 

I was fast, but he was quick as lightening, and as I turned around to gloat my eyes widened as his hand closed down on my wrist and he tackled me to the ground, turning so he took most of the fall and I collapsed on top of him. I was giggling heavily now, and he caught my other wrist before flipping so I was pinned below him. He kissed me then, his kiss hard and bruising, punishing my mouth, claiming it in a mixture of lips and teeth and tongue. His hips were pinning mine to the damp grass, grinding his erection into me as he bit his way down my neck, teeth grazing, marking me as he tasted the sweat on my skin. 

I shuddered under him, pushing my hips up to his, a low whine escaping my throat as he sucked down on the lobe of my ear. He pulled us both up suddenly, hands tightening around my ass to pull me up to him. I greedily wrapped my legs around him as he walked us back to the wall and shoved me up against it. I ground my wetness into his erection and he purred into my ear as I ran my nails over his shirt on his back. 

“Take me,” I moaned into his hair, winding my fingers as I slipped my legs down. He yanked my jeans and underwear off roughly, before unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He palmed my ass again, lifting me up as I spread my legs to wrap back around his waist.

He entered me, hard and rough and full of need, and I threw my head back against the wall and moaned at the feel of him filling me completely. He wasn’t gentle, but I didn’t want him to be, as he thrust into me repeatedly, his tongue mirroring his actions in my mouth. His hand came down to slap my ass again, and before I knew it I was spiraling out of control, coming undone in his arms as I tightened around him, clenching with the force of my orgasm. He followed after me with a groan into my ear, panting as he found his release inside me. 

He pulled out of me and stepped away from the wall, pulling up his pants and watching as I pulled up mine. He wound his hand in my hair and closed the distance once again, until I had to arch my back to look up and meet his gaze. He looked down at me with an expression I couldn’t read, eyes roving over my face hungrily, before his swollen lips met mine again for a tender kiss. 

“Did ya mean it?” He whispered, voice rough and low.

My face flamed as I thought back to what he was asking about. Somehow I knew, he had heard me the other night when I whispered I loved him. But I held his gaze as his eyes searched mine, before giving him a small nod. He crushed me tight to his chest, shoving my face into his neck as he rested his against mine. “Me, too.” He growled into my ear. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, shutting my eyes to hold in the tears once again.

“Good,” I whispered back to him.


	11. Chapter 11

I liked Michonne instantly, though most people were skeptical. We were terrified that Glenn and Maggie had been taken, but a woman who would trek across the wilderness with a bag full of baby supplies just because she knew someone was in need was a woman alright in my book. 

Glenn and Maggie had gone on a run to pick up supplies for the prison, including food and diapers we desperately needed for Judith. According to Michonne, a man with a scar crossing the side of his face forced them into the back of a truck with his cronies and drove off towards his compound, a man she called the Governor. We were all sickened, and more than few faces turned my way as I paled. We all knew that’s who’d taken me too, and we knew this might be revenge. 

Hershel had insisted they head out immediately, armed to the teeth to rescue Maggie and Glenn. They were able to slip in and out pretty easily for me, and were ready to end this once and for all. 

“What if it’s a set-up?” Rick pondered, as we all gathered around the tables in the common room weighing options. I was holding Daryl’s hand tightly as we stood towards the back of the room, my chest tight with anxiety and fear. 

“They know who we are, they know we’re here. What if they’re just trying to get us away to storm the prison and take over?” He mused, face drawn as he scanned the crowd.

“Need t’split up,” Daryl said gruffly, squeezing tight on my hand. “Few people go to rescue, few people stay to fight, just in case.” 

My throat constricted as I looked up at him in horror, tugging his arm, begging him to look at me. His jaw was squeezed tightly, muscle ticking as he ground his teeth, refusing to acknowledge or turn in my direction. Rick was nodding, still talking up front, and I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs as I finally registered what he was staying.

“It’s settled then. Michonne, Daryl and I will lead the rescue party while Hershel, Lucy and Carol defend the prison. We leave in an hour.” 

I whipped in front of Daryl, eyes wide as I tried to choke in a breath. “You can’t leave me,” I said shakily, fighting off a full blown panic attack.

He tugged me out of the room and towards our cell as he went to gather an extra knife. I was struggling to breathe, gasping for air that wouldn’t enter my mouth, lungs tightening to the point of pain as my head started to spin. 

He pushed me down to sit on the end of the bed, shoving his hand against my stomach to force it to contract, forcing air in. “Breathe, girl, just breathe,” he rumbled softly, voice rasping as he sat down next to me, rubbing my shoulders. 

I forced in a few more deep breathes as fat tears started rolling down my face, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. He rubbed my back, soothingly whispering into my ear, but I hardly heard him. “You can’t leave me,” I said again, voice choked with tears. 

“Got to, and y’know it,” he said simply, wiping the tears off my face. 

“T-take me with you,” I begged, crushing my fists to his leather vest. 

He shook his head sadly, leaning down to softly kiss each of my cheeks. “Need to know ya safe. Need you here to protect the prison, too. If I take ya with me, I’ll be too distracted. Won’t be good for no one.” 

I bit my lip as the sob tore from my lips. Hanging my head, I nodded. I knew he was right, and I knew I was the best shot from the watch tower, and if it were an ambush they’d need me here. But a sick feeling crept its way into my stomach, and I couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread.

I raised my head to stare into those steely blue eyes, grasping his cheeks firmly between my small hands. “Promise me, you’re coming back,” I said firmly, voice scratchy and strained from crying.

He nodded, eyes serious as they gazed back into mine, before raising his hands to hold my own flushed cheeks between his strong hands. “Promise,” he rumbled softly, bringing his lips down crash against my own in a hard kiss.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I watched them drive off from the guard tower, the feeling of unease only growing as dust kicked up down the road. I just couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right, and it was more than just worry over Glenn and Maggie. In the pit of my stomach, I couldn’t help but feel that maybe Daryl wasn’t coming back after all.

I sat in the guard tower all night, anxiously scanning the road and perimeter through the scope. Carl brought my a bowl of oats in the morning, but I left it untouched and cooling in the tower behind me. The thought of eating made me feel nauseous, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to tear my eyes away until they were back through those gates. 

Finally, as the sun started to set in the evening, I saw the truck weaving through the trees in the distance. I yelled down from the tower to Carol, pointing towards the truck. She ran to alert Carl and Hershel, who sprinted down to man the main gates. I watched the truck roll in and up to the front of the compound across the yard, happy faces piling out to hug loved ones. Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Rick… They looked exhausted, worn out, but not too much worse for wear. I smiled as I watched, searching behind them for the fifth face, scanning the truck. 

My smile fell as no one else emerged, and my stomach rolled as all of my muscles clenched in place and my heart sank. Carol pointed up to me at the tower, and then I saw Rick glance my way, face hard as he walked towards the stairs of the tower. I leaned over the rail and vomited on the spot, heart shattering into a million pieces. My stomach continued to heave as a hand firmly took hold of my shoulder.

“He’s alive,” Rick said softly, repeating it a few times until I’d finally stopped heaving and sat back on my heals, head bowed. 

“Where is he?” My voice was strained, scratchy and rough from the fear and the bile. 

“He- He stayed behind. His brother was there, during the rescue. He was one of the captors. And—Well…” Rick trailed off, words escaping him as he watched my back shake from my silent sobs. 

“But he promised,” I said softly, voice barely a whisper, while Rick squeezed my shoulder tighter. 

“Merle’s his family,” he said simply, hand withdrawing as he turned to walk away. 

I curled into a ball on the overhang of the guard tower, shaking as loud cries escaped my body, tears streaming down my face. Small arms wrapped around my suddenly, and then Carol was there, holding me while I shivered and sobbed until nothing was left. “I thought I was his family,” I whispered painfully, holding on to Carol as another wave of sorrow burst out of my chest. 

She held me while my body drained, emotions drifting into the night until there was nothing left, nothing but a shell. She pulled me to my feet, walking me back into the main compound, and I wandered towards our cell. I looked dully over the little home we’d made, before turning to walk down the hall and into an empty cell further down the block. Sleep beckoned me as I collapsed on the new bed, body emptied of emotion and drained from lack of sleep. I looked dimly at the gray concrete surrounding me in the cell. “Alone,” I whispered, eyes blurring as they drifted shut. “All alone.” I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone reading/reviewing/following this story! This chapter is a little angsty but, let's be honest, we all know being in love with Daryl Dixon wouldn't exactly be a cakewalk. Enjoy! If you have thoughts on where you'd like this story to go, or any requests, please leave a comment and let me know! :)

The next few days went by in a daze. I was an emotional wreck, refused to eat, couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t even breathe too heavily without choking on the squeeze constricting my chest where my heart had been. People tried to comfort me, pull me out of my shell. They shouldn’t have wasted their breath. I couldn’t hear anyone anyways, Rick’s words echoing in my soul, taunting me day and night. “Merle’s his family.”

We’d never talked about what we were to each other, not really. But I’d always thought it was more than just sex, more than just a basic need to survive. I needed that man like I needed air, the aching in my chest attesting to that fact. And he’d said he loved me.

No, my mind interrupted. I’d said it to him, and he’d said “me, too.” And while it was kind of the same thing in that moment, in the cold light of day when he was gone and I was left behind it wasn’t even freaking close. I buried my face in my hands while I sat on a picnic table overlooking the yard as the sun set on the fourth day since he’d been gone. How could I have been so stupid?

Of COURSE it wasn’t the same thing! He probably just said that out of desperation, feeling like I’d forced him into it with my confessions of deep feelings and love. God, what an idiot I was. While I was falling in love, he was just looking for an easy lay. 

My stomach roiled, and I leaned over the side of the table and vomited up the little bit of oats I’d forced down earlier for dinner. He’d probably only kept our little relationship going out of some obligation since I’d saved his life before. Tears streamed down my face as I knelt in the gravel, losing the rest of my dinner. A small arm came around my shoulders to pull my hair back as my body shook. Wiping the back of my hand over my mouth, I turned with fresh tears to see Maggie pulling me in for a hug. And, for the first time in four days, I let her, leaning back into her embrace and wrapping my arms around her as I turned my face into her neck. And I sobbed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week had passed since Maggie had held me and let me cry, brushing my hair and patting my back as it all poured out of me in a rush. We hadn’t talked much about it since, but she would squeeze my hand gently when she passed as I ate breakfast or stabbed walkers on the repaired fence line. 

I retreated into myself, barely speaking, but after that night with Maggie I’d gotten control over my racing emotions and my rampant heart. If Daryl Dixon didn’t want me anymore, I was going to be fine. I had to be. I had to move on.

And then the gates of the prison were opening, and suddenly he was striding through the gates with a man I’d never seen before, shouting and laughing while others went down to scream and protest their return. 

“That’s his brother Merle,” Carol said quietly behind me where I stood near the prison entrance, heart in my throat while my chest squeezed painfully tight. 

Words drifted up to us on the breeze, about them returning, them staying, something about what the Governor wanted for peace. As they turned towards us I caught those steely blue eyes staring up at me across the lawn. And when the smile broke across his face, I turned and ran.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“She took it really hard when you left her behind, Daryl. How could you do that to her?” Carol asked accusingly as he hurriedly inhaled a bowl of stew. 

“What’dya mean? I’m right here ain’t I?” He said harshly, frowning at her from under the fringe of his hair.

She sighed and shook her head. “Rick said you’d decided to stay, that Merle was your family and that you weren’t coming back.”

Daryl’s frown deepened as he shifted uncomfortably. “Ain’t never said all that,” he mumbled, contemplating his now-empty bowl. “Jus’ wanted to stay an’ convince him t’come back w’me, is all.”

Carol smiled sadly and reached over to squeeze his hand before getting up from the table. “What would you think, if it were reversed?” She asked softly as she turned away.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I finished arranging my clothes and the few books I’d picked up in my new cell, heart pounding out of my chest. I knew he’d go to the one we had shared first, and he’d probably try to find my new one once he realized I’d left. Well, too damn bad. He had his family now. He didn’t need me anymore.

I made my way to the common room for dinner a few hours later, immediately tensing from the hostility in the room. Merle was harassing a few of the women, while Glenn and Maggie were fuming over the fact that he was allowed to roam free and join the group, just like that. I carefully kept my eyes trained down as I picked up my plate and made my way to the corner. 

I felt rather than saw him enter the room, and the heat of his eyes boring into my face made my cheeks flame. I kept my eyes down as I finished my bowl. “Woah-hoh little brother! Is that the little hell-cat you were in such a rush to get back to?” Merle jeered from the corner, loud enough that I raised my startled gaze to his face. 

Daryl didn’t even look his way, I could still feel his eyes as they watched me from across the room. “When you get tired of Darylina, little lady, why don’t ya come on over an’ give big brother Merle a go,” he sneered, licking his lips as my cheeks flamed and my eyes narrowed.

“Shut up, Merle,” Daryl roared, shoving him hard so he fell back on the concrete.

I felt myself rise up, slamming my fists down hard enough to rattle the table as fury washed over me. “Why, Daryl? What the fuck do you care? You wouldn’t give two shits if I climbed on top of him right now!” I screeched, eyes blazing as I finally met his gaze. 

Merle chuckled loudly from the floor, mumbling about the “little hell-cat” as I stormed out of the common area, ignoring the wide faces I left in my wake. I could hear his heavy boots closing behind me, and before I knew it I was sprinting towards my new cell, slamming the door behind me right in his face. 

He leapt back from the door with a hiss, and I heard him sigh heavily as he leaned against the frame. “Open the door, Lucy,” he whispered softly.

I sucked in a shaky breath as I pushed my back against the bars and slid down to the floor. Tears streamed down my face as I buried my head in the crook of my arms resting crossed on my knees.

“Please,” a tortured whisper came behind me, and I started to sob.

Suddenly the door was yanked open behind me and I stumbled back into firm arms as he scooped me up and carried me out into the hall and down to the cell we had shared together. I fought him as he shoved me inside and dumped me on the bed before slamming the door shut behind him. 

“No, no, no,” I sobbed, fists pushing against his chest as he gathered me into his arms and held me tightly to him. “No!” I screamed suddenly as I pushed against him hard as I could, separating us enough to see the panic in his eyes as I wildly looked around the room, at anything but him.

“NO!” I yelled again, pulling my hand back before striking it across his cheek with all I had. “You, LEFT me. You LEFT. You can’t come back and scoop me up and pretend like nothing has happened. You LEFT me! You chose! And you left me here—alone!” My voice broke on the last word as I collapsed into a ball on the floor and sobbed. 

I heard his feet cross the room and the sound of the door sliding open, and I raised my head to glare at the angel wings gracing his back as he stepped through the door. I sneered, suddenly, desperately wanting to hurt him as much as he hurt me. “Surprise, surprise. There you go again, Daryl Dixon. Leaving me, once again, alone.” 

His back tensed but his steps didn’t hesitate as they strode purposefully away from me, while I curled up into a ball and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone reading this story, I hope you enjoy! I'm thinking of wrapping this up with one or two more chapters, unless there are any requests. If there are, please shoot me a message or comment and let me know! Enjoy!!

I lay flat on my back a few hours later on the bed in my cell, staring at the gray concrete overhead while I contemplated everything that had happened over the past few years to bring me here. The tears dried up awhile ago, and now I was fondly recollecting when Daryl and I first met, down by that creek while I was in my underwear all those months ago. 

A lot has happened to that girl, I mused. She was so brash, over-confident and full of sass. Nothing like the whimpering mess she is now.

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling and the stupid pity party I was throwing. A lot has happened since that day at the creek. My friend died, I was kidnapped and almost raped, I’d turned into a master sharp shooter. And I fell in love.

Somewhere along the way, I fell hopelessly in love with the most insecure, oblivious, adorable redneck this side of the Mississippi. 

I sighed, crossing my arms over my stomach to hug myself. I wasn’t fair to him; I realize that now. I put too much pressure on him, and pinned all my hopes and dreams to a man who was used to having about as many commitments as a bird. I’d tried to tether him to the ground, when all he wanted to do was fly.

I owed him an apology and an explanation. He’d never asked for all my shit to be dumped on him, he’d never asked to be responsible for my happiness, for my wellbeing. He’d never really asked me for anything at all. 

I sighed again before rolling up to sit on the edge of my bed. I could hear the sounds of the group gathered, enjoying dinner in the common room. That meant Daryl was probably up in the tower on watch, if he was back into his routine. I stood and walked out of my cell, debating. I could head down and pick up food for both of us, or I could just go directly to the tower and apologize.

While my mind still weighed the options, my feet had already decided, and before long I found myself at the base of the tower. I climbed to the top, pushing open the door and inhaling the scent of stale cigarettes. My eyes scanned the room. Empty.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach as the enormity of everything that has happened suddenly made my footsteps falter. I realized with a sense of dread that I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to this man who had accepted all my crap without batting an eye, and stayed behind because his heart was big enough to forgive and forget all the crap he’d already accepted from his brother, before returning yet again to another round of shit being dropped on his shoulders.

I wasn’t good enough for him. He wouldn’t see it that way, but it was true. Despite how much he thrived, this world was not good enough for a man like Daryl Dixon. He deserved the moon, and instead received round after round of shit on top of shit. I swallowed, resolute. I would never add to his burden anymore. Never again.

I walked with purpose out to the balcony, and everything I’d just promised myself flew straight out into the night as the world tilted on its axis. 

There he was, kneeling with his back to the railing, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he smiled wryly, holding up a tiny little box in his right hand. “Thought ya got lost for a second there.”

I gaped like a fish, my mouth opening and closing as I struggled to process what was happening before me.

“Dar-“

“Wait,” he cut in roughly, holding up his other hand to hold me off. “Just wait. Got somethin’ to say, and I’m fixin’ to say it,” his voice softer this time, hinting at just a bit of timidness.

I could only nod, eyes flitting between the closed box cradled in his large palm and the depth of emotion showing in his bright blue eyes.

“I ain’t never planned on leavin’ ya. Didn’t matter how long it was gonna take, I was comin’ back. I just… I just wanted ya both. Ya get that, right? I wanted m’brother and m’girl, and didn’t think I was choosin’ by stayin’ behind.”

I started to interrupt again, but he glared menacingly and shook his head no, holding up his hand as he continued. “What I tell ya about lettin’ me go first for once?”

I bit my lip sheepishly, smiling a bit as I nodded for him to continue.

“Well alright then.” And for the first time, I heard a smile in his voice, too. “Now. Like I said, I didn’t think I was choosin’. I see now, that to you looked like I was. And it looked like I wasn’t choosing you, and I’m real sorry for that. M’so sorry, Luc.” His voice wavered on my name, and I opened my mouth but shut it tight when he widened his eyes in annoyance at me for daring a third time to attempt to interrupt. 

“ANYWAYS… I was thinkin’ of what I could do or say that would make ya understand and forgive me. And I was thinkin’ that maybe, if I made ya a promise, it just might work. So here goes. I promise to never leave ya again, and if I’m gone, I promise ya it wasn’t by choice, and I’ll fight till I’m dead to get back to ya. I promise to keep ya belly full and ya body warm every night, for as long as we have. I promise to give my life for ya a thousand times if that’s what it takes for ya to see. And I promise to love ya with every beat of my heart, till long past I’m dead and gone, till the world stops turnin’ and the stars stop shinin’. I’ll love ya even after then, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure ya know it every hour of every day, and past that.” His voice was a soft gravelly rumble by the end, and I felt the tears streaming down my face as my heart fluttered uncontrollably in my chest.

“Will ya have me? Will ya call me yer husband and allow me to call ya mine every day for the rest of time?” His voice shook as he carefully opened up the top of the box, and the dazzling solitaire nestled in crushed black velvet sparkled with the moonlight. 

Time stopped as I stood there staring at that ring, tears flowing freely down my cheeks as the words he’d spoken sank into my heart. Good Lord, for a man who is usually so uncomfortable speaking, he’d delivered the most beautiful speech I’d heard in my entire life. 

“Well? Will ya?” He was a bit nervous now, starting to squirm. 

“Of course, you idiot,” I grin like a fool through the tears as I tackle him to the ground, throwing my arms around his neck as I crush my body to his and hug him tightly. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my neck and inhaling deep. 

“I mean it. Every word,” he mumbles into my hair before pulling back to wipe the tears from my face with the pads of his thumbs. 

I’m smiling broadly as I nod up at him. I chuckle suddenly and duck my head shyly to brush my forehead against his broad shoulder. “What?” He asks me warmly, running a hand through my hair before sliding it down to my chin to tug it up to look at him.

“I was coming up here to apologize for making you feel stuck and for smothering you,” I huffed as I look up at him, hesitation creeping into my voice. 

He smirks before sitting back and pulling me to straddle his lap. “Well, g’on then,” he says broadly, tipping his head back against the rail.

I giggle and then take his hands in mine. “Daryl Dixon,” I begin softly. “I am so sorry for how I’ve treated you. I’m sorry for losing my way and forcing you to pick up the slack. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry for making you choose. But mostly, I’m sorry for not telling you every day how much you mean to me, how much I love and appreciate you, how much I thank God every day that he sent you. You’re the reason I wake up smiling each morning, the reason I go to bed happy each night. And each day I have with you, whether it’s fifty or five thousand, each day for the rest of our lives, I promise to try to make you feel half as loved and cherished as you should. Because you should. You deserve it.” Tears are clouding my eyes again, and his voice is husky as he grunts at me. 

He leans down to press a soft kiss to my lips, and the depth of emotion rolling in me and rolling off of him is enough to make my breath catch and my heart pound clear out of my chest. He pulls back slowly before brushing the tip of my nose with his. “Don’t ya wanna see what I got ya?” He smirks at me, but I hear the nervousness in his voice and smile wide. 

I hold my left hand out in front, and he slips the ring onto my finger. It is so beautiful I can scarcely breathe- a large square-cut solitaire in a white-gold band. “D’ya like it?” He is shy, and in that moment looks twenty years younger as he nervously watches my face for approval.

“I love it, so so much,” my voice breaks at the end, and I throw my arms around his neck to kiss him soundly. 

“What, did you and Merle rob a jewelry store on your way back?” I ask him teasingly, tilting my head back to look into his eyes.

He snorted, shaking his head. “Somethin’ like that.” He’s being deliberately vague, and I poke a finger into his ribs.

“C’mon, husband,” I tease, testing out the word on my tongue and deciding that I will never get tired of saying it. “Spill.”

“Alright, wife,” he drawls exaggeratedly, and I can see by the twinkle in his eyes that he feels the same. “When me’n Merle were fixin’ t’leave, he was ribbin’ me ‘bout havin’ a girl waitin’ on me an’ shit. An’ so I told him a bit about you, and punched the shit outta him once or twice. An’ while we was walkin’ back, he passed this town with a jewelry shop, an’ he joked that we should stop in an getcha a ring to make up for takin’ so long to come back. So… I did.”

I’m smiling so wide my cheeks start to hurt, and I bring my lips to tenderly press against each of his cheeks, his forehead, and finally the tip of his nose. “I’m going to love you so hard it hurts, for the rest of your life and beyond, Mr. Dixon,” I whisper lovingly, eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“Right back a’cha, Mrs. Dixon,” he whispers back, eyes shining into mine. 

And for the first time in a long time, I feel home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, and given kudos to this story. I hope you've enjoyed their tale, and will consider reading others I've posed as well. It has been a pleasure! :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

We’re lying in the woods, looking up at the stars, and I’m pretty sure this is heaven on earth as he tells me his hopes and dreams for the future, for our future. He’s twisting my hair, wrapping it around his finger, and I can’t stop myself from grinning like a fool every time he calls me Mrs. Dixon. 

“Got somethin’ more immediate I’m hopin’ for though, Mrs. Dixon,” he whispers, and my heart squeezes in my chest and the butterflies take flight in my breast as I roll onto my side to look at him.

“And what’s that, Mr. Dixon?” I whisper back, smiling wide as I see he has the same stupid grin on his face, too. 

“I think ya know, girl,” his voice has dropped, and it’s gritty like sandpaper and sending shivers down to dance in all the right places as he pulls he closer. 

His lips tease mine, his tongue flicking against my lips, begging to be let in, and I open my mouth to him on a sigh. I push my fingers into his hair as he rolls on top of me, settling himself between my legs, and I know I’ll never get enough of this. I’ll never get enough of him, not for as long as I live. And when he moans as I lightly suck his tongue the next time he thrusts it in to play with mine, I know he feels it too.

The flirtation deepens, the kiss changes, and before I know it I’m clinging to him like I need him more than the air in my lungs, more than life itself. His hands shake as he yanks my shirt up over my head, and he growls into my ear, mumbling about buttons as he pushes down my jeans, and then he’s ripping his own clothes off as I catch his lower lip between my teeth. 

He thrusts into me with a grunt, and I exhale a sigh, his name a prayer on my lips as his hips crash into mine. There’s nothing gentle, nothing playful about the way we make love, out here under the stars. We’re a mess of want and need, a tangle of limbs, two hearts beating as one for a moment in time.

And while he makes me shiver and shake, while I quiver beneath him, coming undone in his arms, I know it without a doubt. This is the reason I live. This is the reason I breathe. 

And when he collapses on top of me, spent, praying my name to the stars, I know that I am his as well. For as long as we have. Forever.

It is enough. It is more than enough. It is everything I’ve ever needed when I didn’t know I wanted it. It is everything under the sun, everything under the stars.

And I know it without a doubt. I am more in love with this man than anything or anyone in this world. I would gladly give him my heart a thousand times over, gladly give him the air I breathe, the blood in my veins, the life in my soul. 

And when he pushes the hair out of my eyes and leans in for another kiss, twitching deep inside me as we start to move again as one, I know it in my very bones. He is feeling everything I’m feeling and more.

Daryl Dixon loves me. And whether it’s in this life, or the next, or the thousand to follow, it will always be true. Our souls will twine together to the end of the universe, time no constraint, reason no bound. And right now, right here in this moment, I haven’t a care in the world. Because he’s found me, my one true love. I am his, forever. And he is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.


End file.
